A Grimm Knight (Discontinued)
by James T. Warren
Summary: We are the Arcs. The last stand should humanity ever falter. A beacon of light for the defenseless to turn to. We are the sun, an everlasting figure that provides warmth and nourishes all life. But be warned, eventually the day will end, and your sun will set. In its place the moon will rise among the darkness. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. Still, I hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Author's Note: Many of you will probably recognize the story as something that I posted several months back. I took it down for some time because I was planning on fixing it, but then forgot and lost my notes on it. Still haven't found them, but I digress. Anyways, I am bringing the story back because out of all my old ideas, I liked this one the most. Have fun reading and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 1

Ozpin was a man that had seen many things in this world; war, famine, discrimination, the list was endless. Yet, in the centuries that he had walked the face of Remnant, nothing could have prepared him for what he had just seen.

"Impossible," he muttered.

"That's what I said when I first saw it," his secretary, Glynda Goodwitch, agreed.

Their shock wasn't unfounded, any experienced Huntsman that saw this video would be just as dumbfounded as they were. For years there was one well known fact about the Creatures of Grimm, more commonly known as Grimm, and that was that they sought to destroy mankind. It did not matter if you were human or Faunus, the Grimm would seek you out and destroy you. However….

"_Hey, check this out,_" the voice of a young boy spoke from his monitor.

The video that the two of them were watching was perhaps one of the most infamous at the current time. The video depicted a horde of Grimm attempting to invade the town of Soleil. Under normal circumstances this would have been a terrifying ordeal to watch. The idea of just sitting in his office as an entire town was laid to waste was just ... he couldn't even think of it. On the other hand, this was not normal.

"_Woah, who is that?_"

He almost chuckled as the child asked the very question that was on his and probably everyone else's mind. No, it wasn't a matter of who, but of what. For the figure that appeared on his screen was not a man, it was that of a monster; a Grimm. It's jet black body was lean and certainly held many human like qualities that would make you believe it was so. Sadly, the white bone-like structures that covered it like the armor of a knight betrayed its true nature. Or at least it should have.

The screams of the townsfolk as the invasion came could be heard throughout the video. The fear that they projected would attract Grimm for miles and as such it was not a surprise that this new Grimm appeared. It was what it did next that threw them both for such a loop. This knight-like Grimm did not attack the people of Soleil. No, instead it defended them. It attacked its fellow monsters with a sword of black and single handedly destroyed their forces.

"Well Peter, as our resident Grimm expert, what do you think?" Ozpin asked the very man that brought this video to their attention.

Peter Port was a somewhat portly man with an exuberant personality. His main focus both as a teacher and Huntsman was the study of Grimm. So when he discovered that there was a newly unidentified Grimm, well excited could not even begin to describe him. Apparently, he had been giving a lecture to the third years about Leviathans until a student asked to show him this video. Much like themselves, he was shocked and canceled classes for the remaining afternoon.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Port replied reluctantly, "The video is rather poor in quality and loses track of the Knightstalker often. As such, I can not get a proper opinion of how this Grimm fights. Though I agree that its choice to defend humans is interesting. Is it the result of some new evolution amongst the beasts or has this one devoured so many humans that it developed a conscience?"

Port continued mutter about different theories as his two colleagues stared at him in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry," Goodwitch interrupted, "Knightstalker?"

The portly man seemed almost taken aback, "What? Well, we can't just keep calling it "The Grimm." It needs a name!"

The headmaster took a quick sip of his hot cocoa, "So you decided to name it the 'Knightstalker?' I must admit I was expecting something a little more grandiose."

Port hmphed in annoyance, "I, sadly enough, did not get to choose the name. Apparently, the people of Soleil were the ones to do so. Claiming that it was in thanks for all that it had done for them."

Ozpin and Glynda gave each other a brief look in what seemed almost like confusion and worry. From the sounds of it, this Grimm had been around for a while.

"Port," Ozpin further interrupted his colleague's grumblings, "How old is this video?"

"At least a few months," the professor confessed, "I'd say it came out in the later parts of the first semester."

Port immediately started typing on his scroll until several pictures appeared on Ozpin's monitors. All of them were obviously taken from a distance and as such didn't pick up on any great details. Yet, it was obviously the Knightstalker.

"These pictures show that the invasion was not the only time the beast has been active," Port lectured, "Apparently, the Knightstalker has a habit of patrolling the town and fighting off any other Grimm that happens to sneak in."

The headmaster's eyes narrowed as he saw images of the many fights that had occurred. With this many attacks, you would think that the town would have called in for aid from the Huntsmen.

No…. no they wouldn't. Huntsmen were trained to kill Grimm almost indiscriminately. If they felt indebted to this particular Grimm, then it wasn't a surprise that they would try to protect it.

"This Knightstalker is certainly an oddity," Goodwitch noted, "Perhaps we should send someone to investigate it?"

"AGREED!" Port yelled hastily, "And of course as a Grimm expert it is only natural that I volunteer my services."

The pompous attitude aside, Ozpin had to agree that Port's expertise could be useful in this kind of assignment. The only question was who should go with him. Missions like this required some level of care as if the town truly wanted this thing safe, then they may not want anyone with hostile intentions. There weren't many Huntsmen he could send in that case. Port was one of the few that would be willing to go near a Grimm in a non-elimination setting. Sadly, that meant excluding a large number of third and fourth years as well. So, who should he send?

Then like lightning, it hit him. If there was one group that could get into that town with ease, then it was them.

"Glynda, please contact Teams RWBY and PVL," Ozpin ordered, "Let them know to come to my office. We have a new mission for them."

His two colleagues felt their jaws drop.

"Ozpin, you can't seriously be intending to send first years on a mission like this?" Goodwitch questioned.

"But I do," Ozpin grinned, "I'm hoping given their history that there should be little trouble getting information or at least a place to stay."

Port looked just as confused as the Deputy Headmistress, what history? As far as they knew none of the teams came from Soleil. Well, except for….

"Mr. Arc," Goodwitch gave a slight growl.

"Yes, Mr. Arc," Ozpin confirmed.

Port sat uncomfortably near the two as the tension in the room seemed to grow heavier all of a sudden. Then again, this wasn't the first time that the two had gotten into an argument about the boy. He remembered Jaune Arc as a rather pleasant boy, perhaps not the brightest or most skilled, but he **was** willing to learn. That alone set him apart from others that felt that they were ready to take on everything. It was such a shame what happened to the boy. Still, perhaps expulsion was better than what ever Glynda had planned for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tension within the Bullhead was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The only person that didn't seem to be affected by it was the ever cheerful Nora Valkyrie. The girl could be found chatting with her childhood friend, and not-so-secret crush, Lie Ren. Everyone else on the other hand was amazingly silent, even their boisterous teacher Professor Port. Though, now that Ruby thought of it, Ren was always a pretty stoic character, so it wasn't really odd for him to be so silent. Still, she understood that even he must be pretty nervous about their new assignment.

Heck she was nervous and it had very little to do with the contents of the mission itself. After all, the only thing they had to do was monitor this new Grimm and try to determine the cause of its behavior. Sounded simple enough. No, the cause of this tension was someone that wasn't even here. Someone that they hadn't seen in a while: Jaune Arc.

Jaune, in her own opinion, was a good person and she was happy to have called him her friend. In fact, he was her first friend to be made after being bumped up to Beacon Academy two years ahead of schedule. That didn't mean she was blind to his oddities. She would admit that after seeing him fight she was surprised that he had gotten in at all. He wasn't that great a fighter, actually, it was like he had never fought a single Grimm in his life. Then as school progressed, she didn't give it much thought afterward. That was when that day came.

It was just before their trip to Forever Falls. The Deputy Headmistress had barged into Professor Oobleck's class like a raging Boarbatusk with Pyrrha hot on her tail. Ruby had never seen the red haired amazon look so nervous. Looking back on it, maybe she had actually been feeling shame. Both teams JNPR and RWBY were told to meet her in Professor Ozpin's office. It was there that they would come to know the truth.

* * *

_The two teams found themselves standing before the two people that held the highest authority within the walls of Beacon Academy. Ozpin sat behind his desk and, from what they saw upon entering, he was just as confused as the rest of them as to why they were here. Professor Goodwitch stood to his right with the angriest glare that any of them had ever seen in the few weeks that had passed. Oddly enough, it seemed that her glare was focused on Jaune, who was doing his best not to wilt under her gaze. He wasn't very successful._

_"Now that we're all here, can you please tell us what this meeting is all about Glynda?" Professor Ozpin queried._

_The stern woman nodded fiercely, "Of course. It has been brought to my attention that there is one amongst you that does not belong here."_

_There were a number of different reactions from the assembled crowd. The majority of the group looked confused as to what was going on, although Weiss looked as if she had known it all along. Though her face remained blank and gave the illusion of calm, practically everyone could see that Blake's posture had stiffened in worry. Her mind was already coming up with dozens of scenarios and most of them ended up with the disguised Faunus being tossed into a jail cell. Ruby pulled up the hood of her cloak to hide the tears that threatened to spill. It was obvious that Goodwitch was talking about her and was going to send her packing back to Patch._

_Apparently Yang was of the same idea because her eyes turned red in indignation, "You can't do that. Ruby has got to be one of the best fighters at this school, you can't just kick her out!"_

_Goodwitch peered down at Yang and nodded, "I agree. Though a little rough around the edges, Miss Rose show great promise that may surpass even her mother's."_

_The two sisters blinked in shock at the confession of the last person they expected to praise the young Huntress. Ruby felt warmth spread throughout her face hearing that she may become even better than her mom. There was literally no better compliment that could be given to her._

_"However, she was not whom I was referring to. Nor anyone else on your team." Goodwitch continued._

_At first the two sisters, and Blake, were confused as they were sure that she was talking about her(Ruby in the case of Ruby and Yang. Blake in the case of well, Blake). So who else could she have been talking about._

_"So Mister Arc, will you tell them, or should I?" She asked. Her voice practically glowing with malice._

* * *

"RUBY!"

"Aaaaaah!" the young, silver eyes girl nearly jumped out of her skin in fright.

The cause of her current predicament was a white haired figure that emanated a type of graceful beauty. She was Weiss Schnee and Ruby's partner for the next four years of Beacon.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked somewhat curtly?

The SDC heiress seemed to be trying to look through her as if to find what had been on her mind. She seemed to have found it because she scoffed before leaving the girl alone on the bullhead.

"Wait….alone?" she blinked.

Looking around, she found that she was indeed the only person still onboard.

"Hey wait guys! Don't leave me!" she cried as she burst into a flurry of rose petals.

The speed in which she moved would have been almost dizzying to anyone else, but her experience with it made sure that she was more or less immune to such effects. The same could not be said for those that were caught in her path and now stuck as human spinning tops.

"Don't worry lil' sis," Yang said with a small chuckle, "Nobody is leaving you behind. Actually, we're still waiting for our ride."

Letting out a sigh of relief Ruby quickly recovered from her previous distress, "That's good."

"Agreed," said Blake, "It wouldn't do well for us to lose a team member so quickly. Even more so when that person is the team leader."

"Anyways what were you doing that was taking you so long Rubes?" her sister asked.

Ruby immediately looked around to see if any of their companions were eavesdropping. Both Professors, who had been assigned to supervise the mission, were checking to see if all their supplies were in order. Weiss seemed to be trying to recover from some kind of dizzy spell. She wondered how that happened. Ren and Nora seemed to be exploring the surrounding area while Pyrrha stood away from the rest of them.

Assured that it was safe to talk she spoke tensely, "I was thinking about Jaune and what happened."

The two girls winced. Jaune's expulsion had been a rough one and not really because of anything that he did. No, it was the impact that it had amongst the two teams that had been a problem. Yang and Blake weren't really affected by it as they didn't talk to Jaune much. Heck the only reason Yang spoke to Vomit Boy was because he was friends with her little sister.

Team PVL(Purple) had become distant from each other. Okay, so Ren and Nora's relationship didn't really change. Rather it was the one they had Pyrrha that taken a downward spiral. The two apparently didn't agree with Pyrrha's decision and felt that she had betrayed Jaune's trust by exposing his secret. That alone seemed painful because it was obvious that the two weren't sure if they could trust her outside of battle. They would listen to her as she was the new leader of their team, but other than that their interactions were minimal at best.

Don't even get them started on Ruby and Weiss. After what had been a rocky start of the year, the two had seemed to have built a genuine friendship. Sadly, it wasn't to last. In the wake of Jaune being expelled, the two partners had been split. Weiss had been furious with the young man's actions and had made her opinion known. She had driven them crazy with all the insults that had flung about. Finally Ruby had enough of it and defended her first friend.

* * *

_"I just can not believe what that fool did!" Weiss practically screamed to the heavens, "Of all the reckless, immature, reprehensible acts!"_

_Both Yang and Blake rolled their eyes. This had to be the fiftieth time they had heard her say this. Seriously, the girl needed to work on her insults. Ruby on the other hand was looking nervous. Every time her partner spoke the girl looked as if she wanted to say something, but was always interrupted as the white haired girl continued on her tirade._

_Speaking of which, it looked like the young heiress was finally beginning to calm down a little. Although, her sudden break into laughter was cause for her teammates to question the girl's sanity._

_"It makes so much sense now. I knew there was no way that someone as pathetic as Arc could have gotten into the academy. He should consider himself lucky that being expelled was the only thing that happened."_

_"Take that back."_

_They were spoken softly, but the words cut through the entire room. The speaker was the young girl with red and black hair, eyes wide with surprise at hearing her own voice. The other three seemed just as shocked as she was, but Weiss recovered first._

_She glared down at her partner and team leader, "I'm sorry, but just what are you talking about?"_

_Most people could and would agree that Ruby was a shy person on first meeting, but once you got to know her…Well, it just made her current timidity feel strange. She wasn't afraid of Weiss, but that didn't make her current glare any less intimidating. Still, she couldn't let this go on and steeled her resolve._

_"I said take back what you said about Jaune," said Ruby._

_Weiss blinked, unused to this side of the young girl. In the few weeks that they had been partnered with each other, she had come to know many sides of Ruby: kind, energetic, friendly, nervous, serious, and shy. Never before had she seen the girl look so calm. No, she wasn't calm so much as trying to be calm-ing. It was still an odd sight when she usual cowered beneath her glares. She was actually kind of proud of her._

_It's too bad that her own pride was more important to her, "Explain why I should."_

_"Because he doesn't deserve this," said Ruby._

_"You're right, he deserves worse."_

_"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. He doesn't deserve to have us talk behind his back like this."_

_"You think I needed him gone to say all this," Weiss was offended that her partner thought her so cowardly, "I would gladly tell that buffoon what I think of him right to his face. Thankfully, he's no longer here."_

_"Don't you mean sadly?" Blake asked._

_"I know what I said," Weiss replied easily._

_"That doesn't matter Weiss," Ruby did her best to hold back growl that was building up, "Look, I know that Jaune messed up…."_

_"Messed up?" the heiress scoffed, "I think that's putting it lightly. He should never have been here in the first place."_

_"That isn't for you decide. Besides Jaune did his best…"_

_"Oh, he did his best alright. He did his best to make a mockery of everything we stand for. He had the gall to act as if he were our equal, as if he was one of us. Well, he wasn't. We worked hard to get here and I will not have that fool devalue all my efforts."_

_The raw venom that emanated from her was staggering as her voice raised, but Ruby would not let that deter her._

_"I get that you worked hard for this," Ruby said consolingly, "But can you really blame him for trying to achieve his dream."_

_"His dream?" Weiss looked at her as if in pity, "Oh what great sob story did Arc spin you that has made you so loyal?"_

_"He didn't have to tell me anything because I know what he was trying to be."_

_"Oh really," she said in a long drawling voice, "Then enlighten us with the dream of the Amazing Arc."_

_"A hero! All he wanted to be was a hero, is that so wrong?"_

_"A hero?" Weiss could not keep back the shock in her voice._

_"Yes," Ruby smiled. She was starting to understand…._

_Only to have her hope crushed, "That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard! There is no such things as heroes."_

_It seemed as if the entire world had become quiet. The 'Bumblebee' pair sat at the edge of their seats. It wasn't hard for them to see that things were about to get ugly._

_"What?" Ruby, the poor girl, looked as if she had been punched in the gut._

_"I mean, honestly, is he some kind of child? Oh yes I can see it now, Arc rushing off to save some damsel in distress only to trip and fall on his own sword."_

_"Uh, Weiss," Yang tried to interrupt._

_"Heroes are nothing more than a pipe dream for ignorant fools that don't understand how the real world works. If that was his reason for coming to Beacon, then he definitely did not deserve to be here."_

_Why? Why was she saying these things? That wasn't true at all. She was wrong. She had to be wrong. Heroes did exist. Her mother was a hero, she had died to protect people. That was what heroes did. It was what she did…it was what Ruby strived to be like…her mother was a hero…wasn't she? Of course she was, she had to be. Weiss was wrong. Wrong. Wrong!_

_"Wrong," she whispered._

_Yang bit her lip in worry. The Weiss Queen had just kept complaining about Arc's idiocy and didn't even seem to notice their tiny leader's near meltdown. But she did. Ruby's eyes were widened in disbelief. Her breathing heavy as if failing to catch her breath. She clutched her heart like it had been stabbed._

_She had no idea what was going on in her little sister's head. However, she did know that the little heiress had better shut up soon or Yang would did it for her. Weiss may not have known it, but she was insulting Ruby's dream. No, it wasn't just a dream to the fifteen year old girl, it was what gave her purpose._

_Blake was unsure of what was happening. Even though she kept her ears down that didn't mean she couldn't use them. Unlike her other two roommates she had heard Ruby's whisper. A shiver raced up her spine. There was something in the girl's voice that she had never heard from her before._

_"You're wrong," Ruby spoke louder this time._

_Weiss huffed, "Look Ruby, I get that you were friends with Arc, but you can't just defend keep defending him."_

_"Why not? I'd rather defend my friend than listen to you belittle his dream like that."_

_"Are you even listening to yourself?" she asked, "His dream is nothing more than the ambition of the naive."_

_"No it isn't."_

_"Yes, it is!" Weiss's patience had run out, "There are no such things as heroes. There are Grimm and the Huntsman that slay them. That's it. Only a fool would believe otherwise."_

_"If that's the way you see it, then I'm proud to be a fool."_

_For the first time Weiss really looked at her partner since the beginning of her rant. Ruby stood resolute and, with the coldest look she had ever seen from the girl seemed to be peering straight through her._

_"What are you trying to say? That you want to be a hero too?" she scoffed._

_"That's right," Ruby said in confirmation, "Is that going to be a problem?"_

_"Hmph, I should have known." Weiss rolled her eyes._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked hotly._

_"It means that it was expected for you to have such an immature view. I knew from the first day that I would have my work cut out for me, but we can work with this. I promise you that we can fix this problem of yours."_

_"Problem!? There is no problem with me. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a hero!" Ruby said._

_"Of course not," Weiss said condescendingly._

_"Will you stop that?"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop acting as if you know everything, like you're always right."_

_"I am right," Weiss said._

_"No, you're not. I have listened to you for the last week doing nothing other than mock Jaune. That was bad enough, but I thought you would eventually calm down. Instead, you got worse. No one, and I mean no one, has any right to insult another person's dream."_

_"You're being dramatic," Weiss waved her off._

_"If that's what you think, that's fine. Just know this, Jaune may not have been as good a fighter as most of us, but he is ten times the person you will ever be."_

_Having said her piece, Ruby left her team's dorm room to bunk with the new Team PVL._

* * *

Despite the team having grown closer after their numerous adventures that argument remained as a wall between the two girls. Instead, it seemed as if Ruby and Weiss had entered a type of truce where they would respect the others' opinions even if they disagreed. As long as neither one spoke up about it, then there would be peace among Team RWBY.

"Students, please gather around," Professor Goodwitch called for them, "It would appear that we have a slight issue with transportation."

"What seems to be the issue Professor," Pyrrha asked.

"The issue is that we don't have one," Professor Goodwitch said.

The annoyance was practically radiating off of her form.

"Apparently, our ride broke down and is in need of repairs," she said, "Any other transportation that could be supplied has already left to carry their wares to Shion village."

They all winced. Shion was at least a few days away from their current location. By Carriage it would take about a day, two at the most for one to get to where they are.

"Why don't we just take the Bulllhead then?" Nora asked.

"She's making sense," said Weiss, "It shouldn't take us more than an hour to get to Soleil from here that way."

"If we could do that, don't you think we would have," Port said with amusement, "The reason we landed here was because this town was the closest we could get by Bullhead."

"What Port says is true," Goodwitch lectured, ignoring the groan from Ruby and Nora "Soleil, Shion, as well as a few other surrounding villages find such things obstructive to their daily lives. Therefore refusing to build any type of landing stations. Their only advanced mode of transportation would be their Carriages, used mostly for transporting goods for trade."

"As great a lesson as that was," Yang said rolling her eyes, "What do we do now? We can't exactly Yang around here."

Everyone groaned.

"Miss Xiao Long, please keep your sense of humor to yourself," Goodwitch said pinching her nose in frustration, "But you are correct. At this point we have two options: One, we book a room for the next couple days and wait until transportation arrives. Or two, we can brave the wilderness and make our way on foot."

Having made their choices clear Goodwitch and Port stood by to watch over the two teams. Officially, the two would be acting as the heads of this mission, but they were still teachers. Their current situation was a perfect way to see how the students reacted when things didn't go to plan and how they would proceed afterwards. So they lied about the transportation issue to see how they would handle a simple situation. It was a good thing they had already informed the leader of the Sun Guard about this. Port doubted the man would have been happy if he had sent someone only to have to recall them on a whim.

Teams RWBY and PVL gathered together and began discussing what should be done, but sadly they couldn't really agree on it.

"I think it would be best if we remained in town," Pyrrha was the first to speak, "That way when we arrive we'll be fully rested and ready for battle."

"Sounds reasonable," Weiss said.

"We're not going to battle though," Nora actually sounded almost disappointed, "We're going to study this new Grimm."

"It's a Grimm Nora," Weiss said, "Even if it is new, we will most likely end up having to dispose of it. The best way to make sure we can, is to ensure we are well rested."

"We can walk there and still be well rested," Nora whined.

"But not nearly as well as we would have been having slept in actual beds," Weiss said smugly.

The orange haired girl did her best to hide her frustration. Weiss and Pyrrha's words were certainly tempting and it looked like Yang and Blake would agree with them. Ruby couldn't blame them, she would prefer sleeping in an actual bed too. But….

"We can't stay," Ruby said, "You said it best Weiss, 'It's a Grimm.' For now, it has been protecting the town of Soleil, but we don't know for how long. Ren, how long will it take us to reach Soleil."

Ren closed his eyes in thought, "Assuming we rest only twice or so, not counting setting camp for the nights, it should take us three, maybe four days.

"You can't seriously be expecting us to hike all the way there," Weiss said looking shocked.

"I agree with Ruby," said Ren, "We need to get there as fast as possible and this is the fastest, for sure way to get there. Besides, it will be nice to be camping again."

Both Nora and Ruby noticed the almost smug way that Ren said that. It seemed that he didn't take well to Weiss talking down to his partner.

"I still think it would be better to wait," said the red-haired amazon.

"Sadly, it isn't completely up to you," Ruby said, "Let's put it up to a vote: All who think we should go now, say Aye."

"Aye!" called everyone other than Weiss and Pyrrha.

"The ayes have it," Nora cheered.

Ren chuckled at his lifetime companion's enthusiasm, as did Ruby. The two of them had no illusions that she was only excited about the mission. It was far more likely the hammer wielder was happy that they would be reunited with the former leader of JNPR. They would have joined her, but they were interrupted by Professor Port.

"Are you all done discussing?" Professor Port asked.

"Yes sir," Ruby said, "We've decided that we should get going. There's no telling how long that Grimm will stay."

Port laughed, "That's some enthusiasm for a little lass, but you are correct. Students assemble your things and be prepared for the long road ahead of us."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted jokingly.

The portly man chuckled watching his students with a great amount of pride. It was hard to believe that these seven children were only first years. Hell, it was hard to believe that these kids were only on their first mission. He was certainly happy to be the one to lead them.

* * *

"I can not believe that we agreed to this," Yang huffed.

Weiss looked at her blonde teammate with a tired glare as if to say, "_I told you so._"

"I told you so!"

Apparently, her exhaustion did not prevent her from speaking her mind. Not counting the teachers, they were all exhausted after the last three days of hiking. Professor Port had wanted to minimize the amount of time it would take for them all to reach the village and so they had walked taking breaks only for lunch. Even then their break wasn't for very long, only an hour or so, before they set off again. Now, here they were on the third day and the sun was just about to set.

"Don't tell me you're all tired already," Professor Port said with false disappointment, "Back in my day we made trips like this all the time and we liked it."

"As much as would love to hear about the old days Professor," said Blake, one of the least exhausted, "But don't you think our time would be better spent setting up camp."

"Hahaha," he laughed sheepishly, "Yes, let's do that."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they dropped their bags and left to do their assigned duties. Ruby and Nora were assigned to pick up firewood around the forest.

"Can you believe that we're already in the Soleil Woods?" Nora asked excitedly, "Only one more day and we'll be able to see Jaune-Jaune again."

"Yeah," Ruby said almost despondent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asked, "You're starting to look like Pyrrha."

That was true, it seemed that the closer they got to the village, the more depressed she was becoming. It didn't take an Atlesian scientist to figure out why and it was probably the same thing that was bothering Ruby.

"What if he doesn't want to see us?" Ruby asked, "I mean, none of us did anything to help him. What if he hates us?"

Nora winced, she had thought the same thing plenty of times throughout the trip here. But she didn't want to believe that her fearless leader would hate them. Now, Ruby was about to break down crying and she had to come up with a way to comfort her.

Nora was not good at comforting people. Except maybe Ren, but that was only because they knew each other so well. She had no idea how to help one of her newest friends.

Then it struck like lightning, "What was the last thing he said?"

"What?" the teary eyes girl asked.

"You said that you got to talk to Jaune before he left," Nora was actually kind of jealous of that, but didn't hold it against the younger girl, "What did he say to you?"

Sniffling slightly, Ruby answered, "No matter what, always try to be the hero you are. For the both of us."

It was the line that told her of his dream. She didn't know why he dreamed of it, she didn't have the chance to ask, but it saddened even more than his leaving. To find out that she was not only losing a friend, but one that could really understand her had left the girl heartbroken.

"Then I don't think he could hate you," Nora said softly.

"How can you be sure?" Ruby asked.

"If he hated you, then he wouldn't have left you his dream," Nora said smiling.

It actually kind of hurt to smile as she spoke. She was his teammate and not only did he not come to speak to her and Ren, he had left his dream in the hands of another. She had no hard feelings for Ruby because of this. Perhaps, it just showed that Jaune had trusted Ruby more. Then again, maybe he was just afraid of confronting Pyrrha. No, it didn't matter. If Jaune gave this to Ruby, then he had his reasons.

"Come on," Nora said, "If we don't get any wood, we don't get dinner and there is no way I'm missing Ren's cooking."

Ruby let out a laugh watching the orange haired girl run off in her quest to collect firewood. She prepared to chase after her until….

SNAP!

Ruby snapped to attention, her hand immediately went to draw her weapon.

"Who's there?" she asked, not that she was expecting an answer.

She tried to feel around for the danger by using her aura, but she couldn't find anything. At least, nothing dangerous, but she could feel that something was watching her. She just needed to locate it. Then she heard it, a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Ruby walked slowly as her weapon changed from its box-like form and expanded into a full scythe. Once she was close enough, she swung.

"Woah! Watch it!" Nora cried as she barely avoided the giant blade, "I'm sorry I left you, but isn't that taking things a little far."

"Oh my Oum!" Ruby yelled, "I am so sorry Nora. I heard a twig snap and though maybe there was a Grimm nearby."

"A Grimm, where? We'll break its legs!" Nora gave her battle cry.

Ruby let out a sigh, "I said that I thought it was Grimm, but if it was, it would have already attacked by now."

"Awww man," Nora whined, "I was looking forward to a good fight. This trip has been so boring."

Ruby let out a small laugh, "Maybe next time. For now, we have firewood to collect."

With a disappointed huff, Nora joined her friend as they performed their duty. It was as they worked that Ruby really thought about what Nora had said. As a Huntress, she had learned that small villages, like the one they were going to, were often the targets of Grimm. In fact, many settlements would be lucky to survive a month without some kind of attack. Yet, her group had just gone three days without being attacked once.

She could chalk that up to luck, but even that wouldn't make any sense. Considering Pyrrha's current state of depression and her little episode earlier, they should have been prime material for a Grimm attack. But nothing happened. Why?

* * *

**Review Responses**

**TheGreatSeeker: I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully the rest will meet your expectations.**

**Alvelnor: It is good to welcome you back to the story. I hope that it's as good as you remember. **

**This is James T. Warren signing out. Catch you guys again on January 22.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the dead of night and most of the group was now asleep. The only ones that remained awake were Ruby and Professor Goodwitch. If she were being honest, the young huntress would prefer the bragging of Professor Oobleck when compared to the stern silence of this woman. Don't get her wrong. She trusted Goodwitch's ability more than anyone else among the two teams. It was that the professional Huntress terrified her and that riding crop of hers didn't help. Then again anyone would have been better than Goodwitch. At least then she would have someone to talk to until her shift ends. Until that time, she would have to sit in silence.

"I guess it's not that bad," she said looking up that sky.

The Soleil Woods were really beautiful at night. The way the light of the shattered moon broke through the canopy of leaves, speckling the ground with a silver glow. The constellations, difficult to see in the cities, could now been seen clearly. Even more so than in her hometown of Patch.

"Miss Rose," Goodwitch said, "I hope that you aren't getting distracted up there."

Ruby winced, "Of course not."

Okay, so she was a little distracted, but who could blame her. She had been sitting up in this tree for the better part of an hour and nothing had happened. Ruby knew that should be a good thing. Problem was that it brought her back to her questions from earlier. Why hadn't they been attacked by this point? Heck, why hadn't they even seen a Grimm? None of it made any sense. Growing up in Patch there would at least 2, may even three sightings within a week. Here? There was nothing.

SNAP!

There it was again, the sound of twigs snapping in two. Looking down, she surveyed the camp. Goodwitch stood alert, obviously having heard it just as she had. Oh good, so she wasn't going crazy.

"Professor Goodwitch," she said, "Do you feel anything?"

Probably wasn't the best question she could ask if her frustrated expression was anything to go by.

"I am…unsure," the professor said hesitantly, "There is something out there, but I am unable to determine where it is."

Ruby did not like the sound of that. The woman was a professional Huntress with years of experience. If she couldn't figure out where this…thing was hiding, then it must be good. Meaning it was bad for them. Just great.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked.

"For now, nothing." said Goodwitch, "We do not know what enemy lurks in this night. It is best that we leave it alone and hope that it will do the same.

"What if it doesn't?" she asked.

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed, "Then it will wish that it had."

Yikes. For once, Ruby actually felt pity for any Grimm that had the misfortune of running into her.

"I'm so bored," Ruby said to herself.

It was an hour later and nothing had happened. With nothing better to do she had pulled out Crescent Rose. If only she had her tools, then maybe she could run maintenance on her baby. Sadly, she was forced to leave it back at Beacon. She had put up a fight about it before being assured that the town would have the supplies that she would need. Still didn't like it though.

Since she couldn't fix it up, Ruby decided to play around a bit with her scope. Mostly just to see if she could find anything interesting. Her results were less than interesting; all she could find were trees, more trees, more trees, and a Grimm on a hill watching her. Yep! Nothing interesting…at…all…

Ruby blinked, "Wait? WHAT?!"

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I…." She was about to tell her, honest.

But then she had looked at the Grimm through her scope. She couldn't see it clearly, but it looked like it was shaking its head. As if asking her not to say anything. That made sense. It was trying to preserve its own life, so of course it wouldn't want her to tell Goodwitch. The professor would probably take it out in an instant. Killing it, just like she was trained to do. Heck, if she wanted to, Ruby could probably take it out from here. So, why didn't she?

"Um, sorry professor, I just saw…um, a squirrel?" That definitely sounded more like a question than a statement.

"A squirrel?" Goodwitch asked disbelievingly.

"Yep! I, uh, didn't notice it sneaking up on me," she lied with a sheepish grin, "so I got a little spooked when it came near me."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Ruby broke into a nervous sweat knowing that the stern women most likely saw through her lie. She was going to be in so much…

"Honestly, you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Goodwitch chided.

….trouble…. "Huh?"

"A true Huntsman must be constantly on guard when on a mission," the woman lectured, "Especially when on watch like we are now. I will let it slide this once if only because I was here to prevent any issues. However, remember that you can not afford to fool around in such tasks again. The safety of your team depends on your vigilance not only as the one on duty, but also as their leader. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruby was so dumbfounded that the only thing she could do was nod.

"Good."

The young Huntress-in-training could not believe it. Professor Goodwitch, whose gaze seemed to pierce into your very soul, actually bought that pathetic lie. Wow.

Taking another peek through her scope she was surprised to see that the Grimm was moving. Was it leaving now that it thought it wouldn't be hunted? No. It would be running if that were the case. It was moving slowly and deliberately. It wanted her to know exactly what it was doing. Did…did it want her to follow?

She almost scoffed. She wasn't stupid, no matter what Weiss says. Sure, she liked to see the best in people, but this was a Grimm. A soulless creature that would rip her to shreds the first chance it got. Her mind told her that she should have shot it. That it would be better for everyone if it had died. Her heart on the other hand told her that if she did, she would regret it.

A harsh breath escaped her, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

There was just one little obstacle that she would need to get pass. So, how was she going to sneak away from "The Witch of Beacon"? She could use her semblance to speed away, but she doubted that she would be able to outpace the older woman. Ruby went through several plans, but each one was just as bad as the last. It was frustrating and if she didn't leave soon the trail could cold. Then it hit her. She just hoped that Yang never heard of this.

"Did you need something Miss Rose?" Goodwitch asked after the girl's descent from the tree.

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Ruby cried urgently.

Silence reigned.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing," Ruby groaned.

Her chasing down this Grimm had better be worth it or she was going cut that thing into ribbons. It had taken all of her acting skills to convince her teacher that she desperately needed to go. By that she meant she had to dance around like a little kid that had drank far too much soda. Ugh, if Yang ever heard of this she would never let her live it down. Oh god and if Weiss were to know….

"My dignity…is lost," the young girl fell to her knees in depression.

Wait. Ruby paused in her attempt to draw circles in the dirt. There on the ground was a paw print; a very large paw print. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. This was great. She was sure that it belonged to the creature she was attempting to track and that meant she was going the right way. Not only that, but maybe now she could try to figure out what type of Grimm it was.

That was odd. The prints didn't match any that she could think of. Though she hadn't seen it clearly, she was sure the Grimm wasn't of abnormal size. It seemed close to the size of an Ursa Major and that was what she had expected to see. Instead, the tracks she found were similar to that of Zwei, though obviously much bigger. The only Grimm that came to mind would have to be a Beowolf. They did have human-like hands, but their hind legs were more like that of an actual wolf. It was the only real possibility considering there were no others with dog-like qualities.

"What do you think?" she asked the large Grimm currently standing behind her.

-Growl-

"You're right," she agreed, "The indentation is too big. It's definitely the front paw of something, but what?"

-Growl-

Ruby nodded, "Maybe, but I'd still like to know before hand. Don't want to get into a fight that I can't win."

-Growl-

"Hmmm, yeah," she said, "I shouldn't worry too much. Besides, that Grimm didn't look so tough."

-Snarl-

"Hehehe, sorry," she said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sure you're the scariest Grimm around."

The creature gave a prideful huff sending Ruby into a small fit of giggles. Who knew that a soulless creature could have such an ego. She froze.

"Wait a minute," Ruby blinked and then turned to find herself staring into crimson eyes.

Said eyes peered back at her from behind a white bone-like mask. With a yelp Ruby leapt back with Crescent Rose fully extending into its classic scythe form. Even having been caught off guard this girl was ready to battle. Or at least she had been until she took in the full form of her enemy.

"No way," she said quietly.

The Grimm that stood before her was not a Beowolf, but could be considered its close cousin given their similarities. The creature looked precisely like an oversized wolf; and when she says oversized, she means it. The thing was so big that she was pretty sure that you could fit three or four people on its back. It also lacked the human-like qualities that made Beowolves more lycanthropic than wolf. There was bone-like plating that covered its limbs along with two large spikes that stuck from the shoulders.

She couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was a Grimm that she had never heard of. Well, that alone wasn't surprising as she was sure that there were more that hadn't been discussed by Port yet. She just hadn't expected for this Grimm to be so…so….

"So cute!" she squealed with stars in her eyes as the massive canine stared back with a tilted head

In an instant she was already at its side and scratching it behind the ears just like she would with Zwei. The giant beast was putty in her hands as it laid down with a very pleased growl.

"Awww, you're just a big old puppy aren't you?" she asked it and was happy to receive a happy bark.

Ruby giggled as her hand combed through its surprisingly soft, pitch black fur. She took the time to view its mask which further removed it from being a Beowolf as their masks took the form of a wolf's skull. As in their actual skulls. This Grimm's on the other hand was more like a literal mask. The structure contorted to fit its face in manner not that different from an Ursa. The mask even provided a few extra fangs. A beast like this should be considered somewhat frightening. Too bad for it, but the vibe it gave off told Ruby that it was really just an overgrown puppy. It wasn't helped by its current mannerisms.

"I must admit," a new voice spoke, "When Lobo told me that someone had entered our territory, I did not expect a student from Beacon."

The Grimm, now known as Lobo, stood up, its tail wagging in obvious joy. Ruby recognized the display. It was that of a loyal dog greeting its owner, its friend. She stared out into the brush nervous at meeting someone that could claim the loyalty of the creature beside her. True she had confirmed that it wasn't necessarily dangerous, but that was when it was alone. Who knows what it would do once ordered.

"What brings you to my woods Little Reaper?" the voice asked as it stepped into the clearing.

No way. It couldn't possibly have been this simple, but, as hard as she tried, she could not deny the figure that now stood in her sight.

"The Knightstalker," she said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I realize that I'm posting this a little earlier than I had stated, but I have two very good reasons for doing so.**

**1\. Circumstances in my life have demanded that I change my schedule. The only real change that will occur is that updates will always be on a Sunday instead of Wednesday like I planned.**

**2\. I am terrible at sitting on a story and I reached the edge of my patience to share this story.**

**Now a second thing I would like to talk about is reviews. Reviews are the life-blood for fanfiction authors. If we don't know that the story is being enjoyed, then we will lose interest and think that we should move on. So please leave reviews, it is more important than you think.**

**As for review responses I will only be answering reviews by guests on this section. If you are an account holder, then I will be respond through PMs.**

**That's pretty much everything that I have to say this week.**

**Catch you guys again on February 2. This is James T. Warren signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

How the frick did she get into this situation?

_BARK!_

Oh right. She thought it would be a good idea to follow the giant dog-like Grimm. Now look where she was; deep in the woods, at the dead of night, and currently facing the very reason that they were sent here to begin with.

A single red eye stared at her through the odd opening of its lozenge-shaped helm. The other was blocked by some kind of blue material that spread out as if to fill cracks in the mask. Maybe they were cracks? It's possible that it got hit there and was now blinded in that eye. Good, if this turned into a fight she would have an advantage.

"I'm not," it finally spoke up.

Okay, it was going to take her a while to get used to a Grimm talking to her like a person. Seriously, it was weird.

"Not what?" she asked.

"Blind in my left eye," it said, "The Guardians all think that I am for some reason."

Ah cookies! There went her advantage.

"Then what's up with that blue stuff?" she asked it.

It chuckled… this thing was actually amused by her. Could a Grimm even be amused? At least, at something other than the pain and destruction that they all leave in their wake.

The Knightstalker tapped the covered eye, "It's a part of the armor, but I assure you, I can see through it."

"Oh… that's great," she said.

"As much as I'm enjoying our chat about my eye," it said, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

Ruby froze. How exactly should she answer that? If she chose not to, then the Grimm may get suspicious and choose to attack. But if she did… how do you tell someone that you've come to decide whether or not to kill them. Talk about awkward. Ooh, she had an idea.

"Well, I was camping with my team," she explained, "Then I saw this thing…"

"Lobo," it interjected when she pointed to the dog.

"Huh?"

"His name is Lobo."

Wow, and just when she thought she couldn't be more surprised.

"Right, well, I saw Lobo," she said, "And, I don't know why, but I got this feeling that he wanted me to follow him. So here I am!"

She tried for a bedazzling pose, but it sadly fell flat given that neither Grimm was looking at her. No, instead the Knightstalker seemed to be glaring at Lobo. With said dog-like Grimm baring what she guessed was a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, I apologize," it said, "My partner often does stupid things without consulting me. Still, for him to bring you to me shows that he trusts you quite a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes, like any dog he is very loyal, he wouldn't put me at risk if he thought you wouldn't at least try to talk to me."

Ruby guessed that made sense. Most Hunstmen and Huntresses would be more likely to put a bullet through their heads at the first chance.

"His trust is the only reason that I will ignore your blatant use of half-truths," he said, "I will ask only once more, for what reason have students from Beacon come to Soleil?"

The air grew heavy, a complete contrast to the easygoing atmosphere that the Knightstalker had released prior. So apparently her plan hadn't worked as well as she thought it would. But she still couldn't tell it the truth. That may only make it more aggressive. Dang it, why couldn't she be as good at lying as Yang is?

Alright, slow down Ruby. She didn't need to lie. At least, not completely. All she needed to do was convince it that they were here for something. Something other than it… and its dog. Great, now how was she going to do that? Come on, her first mission was at stake here.

Wait a minute, the mission? Yes, that's it!

"We're here on a mission," she said.

"A mission?" it said.

"Yes," she said.

So far so good. It seemed more curious than anything else.

"Soleil contacted us," Ruby said, "They requested our help with figuring the odd behavior of the Grimm in the area."

Hopefully the Knightstalker didn't think she was referring to it. It seemed reasonable though. It seemed like the closer they got to Soleil the less Grimm there were. Something like that would mandate investigation. Probably not by an actual Huntsman, but perfectly reasonable for students to do. Weiss would be proud of her use of logic.

"I see."

_CLI-CLICK_

Sparks flew as metal clashed. What followed could only be described as a dance of blades. Sword and scythe sliced through the air. Speaking of…

Even in the midst of combat Ruby's inner weapon geek couldn't help, but marvel at the the blade. The pictures did not do it any justice. Double-edged and so sharp that it could probably cut through anything. A pitch-black steel, so dark that it devoured all light that touched it. Accented by an equally dark hilt with a golden crossguard and coin shaped pommel; It was beautiful. Now if only she could figure out how he drew it from his back.

"You shouldn't get so distracted in the middle of a fight," it said.

Why did it feel like that kick to the stomach was just to prove a point?

"Please, we don't have to fight," she begged and boy was it weird to think that she was begging to a Grimm.

"You're right, we don't," it said, "But you also didn't have to lie. Sadly, it seems we have no choice."

She barely managed to dodge the thrust. This thing was fast. A real compliment coming from someone with a speed semblance.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry I lied, but we really are here to help."

"Help?"

She couldn't react. A single slash sent Crescent Rose up into the air. It should be no big deal. All she need to do was use her Speed and she'd have it back in an instant. Too bad she didn't have a chance. The Knightstalker's fist slammed into her cheek before a swift spin kick sent her into a tree.

"Ugh, that hurt…" her groan trailed off as she found a sword pointed at her throat.

"How can you help anyone when you can't help yourself?" it asked.

Ruby wanted to say that she wasn't afraid. Her aura hadn't taken too much damage, so that sword shouldn't be able to hurt her too much. But it would be a lie. A nice little white lie that she couldn't find the strength in herself to believe.

Was this it? Was this really all her training at Beacon had amounted to? Was she really so weak that she couldn't beat one stupid Grimm by herself?

It was funny that she had eaten dinner only a few hour ago because her stomach felt completely empy right now. The air itself felt like it turned into acid and each breath only brought her pain. She had failed.

She failed herself.

She failed her mother.

She failed her team.

She failed…

"Jaune," she whispered.

"What?" The Knightstalker asked.

There was something there. Reflecting from behind the eerie crimson glow of his eye. It looked like surprise.

"You asked me why I came here," she said, "I didn't lie when I said _we _came because of a mission. I can't say what, but me personally…"

She took a breath. Why was she saying this? Why was she telling a Grimm? It's not like it would care, but she needed to say something. And why not the truth?

"I came to see Jaune," she said, "I came to see how he was, after everything that happened."

"Why?" it asked, "Why would you care about someone like him? Someone so weak and incapable that he had to cheat his way into your school."

"Because he's my friend," she said, "I don't need to have any other reason than that."

Silence fell between them. Finally, the Knightstalker withdrew its sword.

"Very well," it said, "Dry your eyes Little Reaper. If that is your goal, then I will not keep you from it."

Dry her eyes? Now that he mentioned it, her cheeks did feel a little wet. Oh Oum, did she really start crying?!

"Um, thanks," she said unsurely.

Could she really be thankful to the guy/thing that just handed her the most humiliating defeat she'd ever experienced? No, not really. Bright side was that it wouldn't stop her from reaching Soleil.

_THUD! BARK!_

"Ah!" she squeaked, "Don't do that!"

Ruby had completely forgotten that the giant Grimm-dog was even there. Then the thing had to remind her by barking right in her ear.

Oh cookies…

She had forgotten that it was there. She had been beaten by the Knightstalker single-handedly with its partner just waiting in the wings. If they had worked together, then she would have…

Nope! Nope! Nope! She was not going to think about it.

_BARK!_

"Leave her alone Lobo," the Knightstalker said, "She needs to be leaving."

The Grimm-dog, no, Lobo's ears flattened in disappointment. It was so adorable that she almost wanted to stay.

"It's okay" she said, petting its head to Lobo's enjoyment, "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Lobo gave one last eager bark before departing from the clearing.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that thing," she heard the Knightstalker whisper.

"Ah, it's no problem," she said, "Nobody got hurt."

She couldn't really tell because of the mask, but she was sure that the Grimm was giving her the greatest deadpan stare that it could.

"Okay, so I got a little beat up," Ruby admitted, "But the only thing that hurts is my pride."

It sighed, "It was not my intention to hurt you."

Really, because it was hard to tell from the beating she just received. She didn't say, but boy was it on the tip of her tongue.

"I wish I could explain, but sadly we don't have the time," it said, "If you remain any longer your team may start to worry."

She winced. Yeah, she was not looking forward to the chewing out that she was going to get from Professor Goodwitch.

"Oh boy, yeah, I'd better go," she said grabbing Crescent Rose from where it had fallen.

"One more thing," The Knightstalker said, "You said that you came to check on the one called Jaune Arc, is that correct."

She nodded. Where was he going with this?

"Then let me leave you with these parting words," it said, "The last sun of the Arcs has set and the moon has risen to replace it."

She stared at it. Did it seriously just stop her to that it could recite what sounded like poetry.

"Okay," she said awkwardly, "Thank you for, uh, whatever that was."

The Knightstalker groaned, "You'll understand what I mean when you get to town. Just… please be careful Ruby."

"Sure," she nodded.

Wait a minute.

"How did you know my name?"

"I have my ways," it said before running into the darkness.

Great, not only did she have to deal with a talking Grimm and his dog. Said Grimm wanted to play the mysterious card. Ugh, why couldn't anything ever be simple?

* * *

He watched her as she left the clearing. Why was she here? Of all the teams that they could have sent, why did it have to be hers? Didn't they understand how dangerous things were getting.

He sighed. No, they probably didn't. Ugh, why did humans have to be so stupid.

_BARK!_

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you," he growled, "You shouldn't have let her see you."

_GROWL_

"She doesn't need to be involved."

_WHINE_

"Yes, I know she is."

He stood there. Trying to deny what every fiber in his being was telling him. To follow after her. To get her and the rest of RWBY away, but he couldn't.

"Follow her," he order Lobo, "Make sure she stays safe."

_BARK!_

"And stay hidden!" he yelled, "You stupid mutt."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate this. I absolutely hate this. I have rewritten this chapter three times and could not come up with a satisfying way to finish it out. So finally I just gave up and went with my original idea. It's dumb, but this was literally the best one I had. Please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**See you guys again on Feb. 16. This is James T. Warren signing out.**


End file.
